Say Goodbye
by Slytherin Princess07988
Summary: Song Fic, the little lessons that life has to teach can often be harsh and cruel. And Hermione has to learn this the hard way.


I dunno why i wrote this but i was just sitting at home listening to this song and started typing. i know it's not that great but yeah. Anyway, review or don't review doesn't bother me. Enjoy

Disclaimer: you know... the standard stuff. I dont own harry potter JK rowling does and all its characters. And as for the song Patty loveless holds all rights to "How can i help you to say goodbye."

_

* * *

Through the back window of a '59 wagon  
I watched my best friend Jamie slippin' further away  
I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her  
And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay  
Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

Five year old Hermione sat on her knees on top of a suitcase on the back seat of her parent's car. From a clear part of the back window she could see a little blond boy standing in the street waving and wiping his eyes. She felt the tear spill over and waved until she could no longer see him.

"Hermione, sit down." Her mother said from the front seat

"Why? Why do we have to leave? Why can't daddy get a job here?" she yelled through her tears.

_And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye?_

"Sweetheart, I know you're sad, but you'll make new friends."

"I don't want new friends!!! I want to stay here with Dray!! I hate you!!"

Her mother reached back and brushed the hair from her eyes and smiled sweetly. She ran her thumb over her cheeks and dried her tears.

"Baby, its okay to cry, and I know you're hurt. What can I do to make this easier for you?"

_I sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
His hands were trembling, we both were crying  
He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away  
_

Hermione just sat there and watched him pack his things. There was nothing she could say to make him stay and she knew that. She ran her hands over the picture of their wedding day and started to cry.

"Draco… please. Please don't leave me." She cried.

"Mya, I love you, I always have and always will. It was a miracle that we found each other after all those years. We've known each other our whole lives. But I can't live like this anymore." He kissed her forehead and then Draco Malfoy walked out of their house.

_I called up Mama, she said, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same  
And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye?_

She frantically reached for the phone, dialed that old number and let it ring. When she heard the soft voice of her mother she broke down.

"Mum I don't know what to do. He left. Draco left."

"Baby there's nothing you can do. Maybe you should come home."

"I don't want to come home! I want my life back." She clutched the phone and fell to her knees crying.

"You go ahead and cry baby, you've been hurt. What I can I do to help you say goodbye?"

_Sitting with Mama alone in her bedroom  
She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand  
She said, I have to go now, my time here is over  
And with her final word, she tried to help me understand  
Mama whispered softly, Time will ease your pain  
Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_And she said, How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye?_

"Momma please don't go. Please. I can't do this without you."

"Baby it's okay to cry and it's ok to hurt. But it's time for me to go. You've become such a beautiful woman there's nothing more I could wish for." She closed her eyes and squeezed Hermione's hand one last time before she let out her final breath.

Hermione cried as then put her mother in the earth. She had been her rock all throughout life and now she had to say goodbye. She place a rose on top of the dirt, whispered a tearful "Goodbye" then grabbed the hand of her six year old daughter and walked back to the life her mother had helped her build.


End file.
